


In Training

by F4wn



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, NSFW, This is just smut lmao, inukag - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F4wn/pseuds/F4wn
Summary: “It isn’t what it looks like, I don’t know how this got in here I thought I left it back in my era I- I swear,” she stammered. Peering back up at Inuyasha through her bangs, he looked honestly confused. Could it really be he had no idea what a leash and collar actually were?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 32





	In Training

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this was in my drabbles for a bit, just now posting it. Iunno.

The fire the friends all took setting up crackled under the star filled sky, Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Shippo all slept soundly together around the warmth the pit offered. In a nearby tree a silver haired hanyou sat alert, his eyes scanning across the open field, nose running overtime. He hadn’t a clue why his friends insisted on them camping so close to the village they all practically lived, so close to the Bone-Eater’s well. 

A breeze of wind brushed past Inuyasha’s nose carrying the scent of his favorite human, though admitting that out loud would be like pulling teeth. A faint smile pulled at the corner of his lips as he jumped from the tree and headed directly towards the well. 

Reaching down, a hand gripped his putting their entire weight in his hand. The girl weighed practically nothing to the hanyou, but he enjoyed the lightweight feeling. It simply reminded him how fragile she was, how delicate.   
Kagome smiled brightly at the hanyou, “Sorry I’m coming back to late! Mom had me running some errands for her, I got a little distracted. I totally forgot about snack shopping so I had to run back to the shops and then I ran into some friends and gosh, it was a long day.” Kagome visibly sighed. 

Inuyasha nodded, pointing his chin towards the campfire. “They all wanted to wait here for you, anyway.” 

Her eyes followed in the direction he pointed, “Oh? Why would they want to wait out in the cold like this? The village is right down the hill! I suppose you protested, huh?” She asked him, turning back to look at him. 

“Keh, I don’t control where they sleep. Besides, they’re probably just excited about all the crap you bring back. You got that Shippo brat hooked on that sugar stuff you bring, and Miroku loves those stupid ‘magazines’.” 

The miko rolled her eyes at her beloved hanyou. She stood on her tippy toes to tug at both his furry ears, “And I don’t suppose you don’t get excited for the stuff I bring back?” 

“Hey! Quit it, idiot!” Inuyasha slipped out of her grip, a pout puckering from his lips. He crossed his arms across his chest, slipping his clawed hands into long red sleeves. “Sure, whenever you bring the ninja food,” the hanyou admitted. 

A smile spread across the girls’ lips again as she dropped her famous yellow backpack. Unsure how this thing has lasted so long through all the situations it’s been put through. She sent a small thank you to the manufacturer silently and started rummaging through everything packed within, the goodies she brought back for Shippo, the snacks, first-aid boxes, text books. 

Inuyasha dropped down beside her, sitting cross legged and watching quietly. Why couldn’t she do this at the camp? It was way too dark out here for a mere human he noted. Kagome wouldn’t be able to see anything if a threat were to appear. His demon slit eyes trailed back to Kagome about to suggest they move from here until he caught the blush taking over her cheeks. Oh? This was unusual. 

About to open his mouth and say something sarcastic, she spoke first. “Maybe we should head over to the campsite. It’s dark out he-“ 

“What’s with the blush, wench?” 

“What? What blush?” Her hands went up to her face in a futile effort to hide her flushed cheeks. 

Inuyasha tilted his head, ears twitching. If it weren’t for his furry ears, his body language would give away his demonic inu blood. He crawled forward on all fours and seized at the yellow backpack.   
“Wha- What are you doing?!” Kagome whisper-yelled. She attempted at pulling the bag away at no avail. “Inuyasha, no!” 

Before she could shout her well known command, his clawed hand pulled out some leather contraption. A circular restraint it looked like, along with a longer leather strap connected to the restraint with some sort of metal clasp. He eyed it curiously before looking back at Kagome, “What the hell is this?” He naturally pulled it towards his nose to sniff the thing down. 

“Nothing!” The blush resurfaced furiously, snatching the collar back. “It isn’t what it looks like, I don’t know how this got in here I thought I left it back in my era I- I swear,” she stammered. Peering back up at Inuyasha through her bangs, he looked honestly confused. Could it really be he had no idea what a leash and collar actually were? She supposed pets in this era were trusted, with little threat aside from wild animals. Of course he wouldn’t know what a leash and collar looked like, at least not one from her era. Leather was still somewhat rare to the rich in this time. 

A breeze passed between them, blowing both their hair in the same direction. The hanyou reached up to scratch at his forehead, “You’re real irritating sometimes ya know?” He didn’t like being seen as a fool. She was looking at him with content, clearly happy he didn’t understand the contraption. Inuyasha started to stand up, an aura of frustration surrounding him. 

Kagome reached up and grabbed at his wrist before he could fully sit up. Somewhere between his actions and irritation she had unclasped the restraint and slipped it around his neck in one swift movement. She looked as shocked as he. Reaching out, her soft wrists brushing against the flesh of his exposed neck. She leaned forward and lifted his long mane of hair, guilty of relishing the feeling of the silver strands fall through the gaps of her fingers. The brief moment felt like an eternity to the hanyou, Kagome’s scent washing over his sensitive nose, she was leaning forward on her knees, her chest pressed against his in order to pull all his hair through the strange restraint she clasped around his neck. His eyes closed in a moment of content. She was so natural to him, so calming. 

As soon as she pulled back though, his eyes snapped open and gripped at the stupid thing. “Another rosary? Is that what this is?” He growled, reaching out further and grabbing the length of the restraint which she held the end of. Catching her face, he paused. This wasn’t a look he recognized. She looked hungry, brown eyes burning into his. “Uh, Kagome?” 

“No, no not a rosary.” A gentle tug came from her direction, pulling the hanyou closer to her. She looked over him curiously, head tilted as she examined the man at the end of her lead. An intense blush spread across Inuyasha’s face this time. What the hell was happening? He swallowed hard and let go of the leash. Whatever this was, he didn’t exactly mind it. His natural instincts were telling him to listen to the miko. Whether from his demonic blood or human, he wasn’t sure. But he trusted Kagome, didn’t he? She was his person. 

Another tug pulled him closer to her, Kagome didn’t budge forward herself. She offered him a smile this time however, a pleased look crossing her face. “Inuyasha, is this okay?” She finally asked. 

He gulped again and blinked a few times, thinking over this situation. He was technically already bound to her through the magic of the rosary resting on his neck. How was this any different? The tension, he realized. Her scent was altering. She smelt of desire. 

“Ye-yeah. I mean I think so?” he hoarsely whispered, cursing his own voice for giving out on him, exposing him. 

Kagome’s smile increased. She pulled him even closer to her, making him fall forward so the palms of his hands pressed flat against the earth at the front of her knees. She finally moved in a bit, her sweet breath overwhelming his nose as she spoke, “Good boy.” 

Inuyasha twitched, the appraisal sending a rush to his head. She’s praised him before, maybe not quite like this but she definitely has. He looked away from her to cover his immediate and natural instinct of pride from the praise. She was so much closer in proximity. He never admitted to liking when she did that, and his ego won’t give in to that tonight. 

The miko reached out with her free hand and gripped his chin, pulling his face back to hers. “Do you want me to take it off?” 

“I- no! No.” He spoke too quickly. 

“Inuyasha, cross your legs again. Relax… S-I-T for me.” She whispered to him, avoiding the trigger word so he didn’t get forcibly thrown to the ground, spelling it out slowly. 

He did as asked, golden eyes never leaving hers. 

Another pleased smile crossed her lips. She bit into her lower lip, causing Inuyasha to adjust himself, he was feeling a bit too comfortable. This feeling hasn’t rushed over him in a while, only in his stupid dreams. But it never got too far, not even in his mind. Of course he knew what Kagome looked like without that stupid “school uniform” she wore. He’d seen her plenty in the hot springs, but he suppressed those thoughts. It wasn’t terribly hard to do, he respected her, her and all her beauty. He looked away again, guilty. Why was he thinking about this again?

Kagome crawled forward and sat into his lap, legs wrapping around his waist, tucking her head under his chin, placing a soft kiss there. His body stiffened. She paused for a brief moment before pulling the leash to the side to expose the right side of his neck. The miko brought herself up to scale to gently bite into the exposed flesh, soft, peppering love bites fluttering across his neck. Inuyasha gasped and dug his claws into the earth. What was he supposed to do? Did he put his hands on her? His mind was whirling. Her body was pressed against places he hadn’t felt contact on by anyone. Of course he knew what these feelings were, what these sensations meant. But did she mean for this? A low growl escaped his throat as he flustered himself. 

Kagome pulled back to get a look at him. His face read as content, the rest of him still. She loosened her grip on the leash for a moment to use both her hands and place his hands at her hips. Gripping the leash again, she pulled his face to hers and nipped at his lower lip. Inuyasha’s claws dug into her uniform as she pressed her lower body against his stomach. 

Their desire swirled around them in a scent he couldn’t exactly describe but definitely enjoyed. 

“Inuyasha,” she whispered. 

He made some sort of throaty nose in response, avoiding his untrustworthy voice. 

“Do you trust me? Do you want this?” Kagome asked softly, peering at him underneath her eyelashes. “I can stop if this is too much.”

Inuyasha shook his head and pressed his forehead against hers. He just didn’t want to be too forward. Of course he wanted to continue this, of course he desired this. If he didn’t, he’d have no trouble throwing her off him. She was paper light to the hanyou. A worry that surfaced in the back of his mind if this got further. 

“I… I just don’t want to hurt you,” he finally whispered back to her, his claws loosening in grip. 

That drew a surprising smirk. “Maybe I want you to.” Kagome let go of the leash and immediately brought her hands down, slipping into his robe and ran her nails against his chest. She pressed her lips against his and beckoned his mouth open with her tongue. 

His head whirled again tasting her. She was so sweet. She was overwhelmingly sweet. Was this okay? Was he okay to think this? He cautiously met her tongue with his own as hers swept against his fangs. A shuddered breath came out from his persons mouth while her wrists lifted his robe up. Pulling her face away from his she finally lifted the cloth off his body and pulled the leash through. Working at her own top, she grabbed his hands and hooked his thumbs under the fabric to help pull it off leaving her only in her bra. It was white and lacey; an undergarment he’d seen before laying out on rocks to dry while she bathed. It looked so much nicer against her chest he thought. 

Her hands then went down to work on her own skirt, slipping it off easily, kicking it off along with her shoes and somehow managing to gracefully do the same with her socks until she was only in her undergarments. He made another throaty noise that was closer to his demonic side than human as he gripped her sides and pulled her against him again. He was slightly jealous of even the air that surrounded them, able to wind around her body. Kagome giggled as his mouth latched onto the front of her neck. She yanked the leash back and shook her head, “Nu uh. I’m not done undressing you.” 

He realized she was going for the bottom half of his robe before he caught her wrist and opened his mouth, trying to come up with words. “I. You’re sure, Kagome?” 

She smiled at him, reassuringly. “Of course, Inuyasha. I trust you.” 

This pulsed him even more. Embarrassed, he let her wiggle down his robe along with the undergarments he himself possessed. The air filled with heat between them as he was exposed. His bottom half was still just as human as the rest of him, his male pride sprung between them. He was focused on her, however. Her reaction he realized was what worried him, a slight fear of her being uncomfortable with him for even a second would break him. However, all fear passed as he watched her eyes only fill with more desire. She bit her lip again and looked back up at him. 

“You’re beautiful,” She whispered breathlessly and pressed her mouth against his once more with yet another craving. She pulled the leash forward, pulling him further against her, her back curving as she wrapped her arms around his neck and tightened her legs against his waist. He could feel the heat coming from her midsection against his member. Pleasure twitching through his body. His arms wrapped around the curve of her back finally, another unwarranted growl escaping his mouth as he deepened their kiss. Reaching down onto the floor and lifting her up, he laid her down on her back and broke the kiss. His mouth immediately went for her chest, licking the sweat drops that were dewing against her smooth skin. She was so small. 

His fangs dug against the side of her breast, Kagome’s response was a small gasp, one of her hands coming up to tangle in his hair. She held him to her chest for a moment, staring up at the stars. He felt so right against her. This felt so normal. 

“Inuyasha,” she whispered again. 

“Yes, what is it?”

“Will you take me?” She asked, eyes slit and peering down at him. 

He blinked a few times, “I’m surprised you asked. Normally you just demand crap.” 

She frowned at that, opening her mouth to argue back but immediately shutting it as she felt his claws trail gently down her stomach until they reached her panties. He pulled at them and she heard a slight tear, about to argue again she noticed his smirk. He meant to do that. Jerk.

He finally stopped ruining her underwear and slipped them completely off. Kagome pulled his face back up to hers with the leash she still gripped, reminding him of how much control she had of his upper half. Gods he wanted to explore her. 

Kagome leaned up, her free hand gripping the back of his neck to pull him down. She placed her lips against his neck as she prepared for him, her hips pressing up in desire but her body felt tense, only a little scared. She’d never done this before. She’d never been one with someone physically. 

“Relax for me,” he whispered to her, repeating what she’d said before, only this time he was in lead. “I’m going to be gentle.”

She nodded, trying to relax as best as she could. 

“You can bite me as hard as you want.” His hands pressed at both sides of her, as he positioned himself. He ran himself between her folds, another noise of desire coming from both them as he felt how slick she was, as she felt how filled he was. He nuzzled his lips against her head before finally pushing in. 

Kagome did as told, biting directly into his neck, tears swelling in her eyes. He smelt them right away, about to pull out when she rocked her hips up even further, begging him to come in deeper. He moaned, responding with a thrust and feeling her break. Kagome yelped and Inuyasha pulled back at the scent of blood.

“I’m sorry, Kagome, I’m-“ 

She pressed her lips to his to shut him up before he continued, pulling the leash down. “Take me,” she moaned against his lips this time. 

He pulsed with desire at her words, starting at a slow thrust. Her breath hitched underneath him. She felt so tight, so full. Inuyasha was inside her. She bit into his lower lip again while his hands held onto the small of her back to lift her up and press her even more against his flesh. Her arms swung around his neck tightly. 

It was easy for him, holding her like this. She weighed nothing. This pressure against his cock was ecstasy though. He started thrusting harder into her, his breath becoming rigid, uneven. His claws dug into her back and she gasped at the sensation. He didn’t stop to even think twice, desire overcoming him. Scratching down her back and to her hips he pulled her even harder against him until he was in control. His ears twitched and his hair felt like it rose as he took her. 

Kagome’s eyes were closed in pleasure as she let him do everything, until his grip got a little too much to bear against her, skin tearing. She peered at him to see his eyes tinging red, his demonic markings just about to surface.   
“Inuyasha,” she hissed, gripping his face. 

His eyes snapped back to normal, realizing he almost did in fact lose it. “Kagome.” 

“Stay with me.” Kagome leaned forward again, breathing out her sweet breath against his lips. His haziness clearing. She really did trust this hanyou. 

Her mouth started working on his neck again and he loosened his grip, opting for wrapping an arm protectively around her back instead of pressing his claws on her. His free hand slipped between their stomachs, coming down to the top of her folds. The pad of his thumb pressing down against her as he started a rubbing motion. This caused a gasp from the girl, her mouth parted in bliss with her head thrown back a bit. She whispered his name so sweetly, tugging at his long hair, her other hand tightening in grip of the leash. 

Her breath became even more ridged against him, breezing across his bangs as he studied her, the heat in his own midsection rising at with each second passing. She was about to burst, the rubbing and heavy thrusting becoming overwhelming. “Finish me,” she moaned hoarsely. 

Inuyasha smirked and brought his mouth to her left shoulder, his fangs sinking down into her skin, ripping it. She let out a pleasurable yelp, disintegrating against him as she rode him through her orgasm. He soon joined her after, the rush of heat leaving his own member and into his mate he just marked as his. 

Lifting the hand he used between them to join the other arm wrapped around her protectively he began to lick at the bloody mark he inflicted on her. 

Hair stuck to her forehead with sweat, her hand pressed against the back of her hanyou’s head as he continued to lick her wound clean. Still joined together. Kagome bit her lip tenderly, debating on if she should even speak, scared of ruining the moment between them. If she let go or spoke up… Would he get frightened? 

What a silly thought. He just marked her. Wait, he just marked her! Her breath hitched when she pulled away to study his golden eyes, they looked surprised at being so suddenly pushed away.   
“You bit me.” 

He blinked a haze away and tilted his head in innocence. “I…”

“You bit me!” She started laughing, the hanyou shrinking back. “Why did you bite me?” 

He cleared his throat and reached for his own robe, throwing it around her shoulders to cover her up from the chill. “I suppose humans don’t do that, then…” 

Inuyasha for once looked shy to the miko. Her grin widening. This was perfect. This was the first time she’d ever seen him so… not himself. She reached up to grip at the robe she’d worn several occasions before and wrapped it around him as much as she could, pressing her ear to his chest and listening to his heartbeat. It was still running fast. “What’s it mean?” she finally voiced.

Grateful that she wasn’t looking at him he peered down at the black head of hair. “Well, you know. That was my first time, too. It… It just felt natural. To do that, I mean… Hell if I know.” 

She looked up at him, looking smaller than ever. “Did I taste good?” 

“Very.” His lips pressed against her forehead and she let out a squeak of delight. 

Then, as if too much, she yanked the leash he had all but forgotten attached to his neck and pushed him on his back on the floor. Pulling herself away from him and getting up she took off the collar and stuffed it back in her bag. 

“Hey, hey wait where... What are you doing?” He groveled. 

“Duh, I still have to give everyone their stuff.”

“Oh, right. All that crap you bring back you mean?” The hanyou started lifting himself up off the ground to put his own clothes back on, or at least his bottoms and undershirt as she still kept the top of his robe on ontop of her own clothes. 

She threw a side eyed glance at him and stuck her chin up, “It isn’t crap! It’s helpful.” 

“It’d be helpful if you didn’t lug it around all the time and weigh us down. You’re like ten times heavier with that thing on your back.” 

She pressed her lips together tightly. And he prepared himself. “SIT.” 

And just like that he was back on the ground, watching her walk away with his scent rubbed all over her.


End file.
